


I'll Meet You Across The Stars

by StarshipCaptain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (and Zelda is already fucked), F/F, First Meeting, Star Trek AU, shuttle crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipCaptain/pseuds/StarshipCaptain
Summary: Ensign Zelda was on a standard mission. Fly to that nebula and do her science officer stuff and fly back to the ship. It's never that easy, is it?
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I'll Meet You Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricawcaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricawcaw/gifts).



> For my wonderful Rica <3 Much love always and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> As for everyone else, I hope you find as much joy in this as Rica did while I was writing it. There's potential for this to go somewhere if there is interest.
> 
> Happy reading!

This was not the kind of first contact Starfleet wanted, but it was the first contact they were going to get. Sure, they loved when a delegation beamed aboard and had a fancy formal meeting with the captain of a starship, but in this case they would have to make do with a crashed shuttle and an injured ensign waking up on a dark planet.

Zelda had been on a shuttle between the Lexington and a quick trip to analyse a nebula with some strange readings when a flash of light had thrown the shuttle adrift. 

“Oh, fuck,” Zelda cursed, scrabbling for the controls as the intertail dampners failed and she was sent flying to the back of the cabin. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a planet zoom by the view screen.

When she opened her eyes Zelda had to blink a few times to clear the mist from her vision. The cabin was dark, the only sources of lights being the faint warning blinks on the control panels and the back of her head felt strangely cold. It took her a few minutes to build the strength to push herself up and a good few more to get into the position to crawl across the floor to the pilots chair.

“What-” she began before a pulse of pain forced her eyes shut. Her hand instinctively went to the back of her head and it came away damp and sticky. Blood, of course.

Right, she was going to have to sort this out. Somehow.

First things first, she had to send a distress signal and try to find out exactly where she had landed. She couldn’t remember if she had seen any planets on the way and all her thoughts seemed to be drifting away into a fog. She was getting blood on her uniform.

It was a struggle to haul herself into the seat, but she managed it after finding out something had landed on her ankle hard enough to fracture, maybe even break it. Just another thing to contend with. It wasn’t like having an unresponsive computer, a potentially serious head injury and a creeping darkness wasn’t terrifying enough.

“Shit,” she said, smacking the console. She was going to have to try and fix the communications array if she was going to have any chance of getting out of there. 

She barely stood before blood rushed to her head and she fell face first into the console, blackness overcoming her.

The first thought Zelda had upon next waking was something along the lines of, “Where the fuck am I?” because she wasn’t snuggled up on her ship with a good book. She was staring up at a dark ceiling and laying in a bed too soft to be Starfleet in any way. The air was cool and humid.

She tried to sit up, ignoring the throbbing in her head in favour of finding out where she was and what had happened to her shuttle. There was a sliver of light coming into the room under a door and she noticed an open window on the other side of the room was allowing a soft breeze to play with flowy curtains. The sky outside told Zelda that it might be about twilight, but that didn’t help her decide how long she had been asleep.

There was a clattering sound outside the door and Zelda’s head snapped towards it despite herself.

“Ha! Like you could impress someone like that!” came a melodic voice. “You always have eyes for those you can’t hope to get,” it sneered.

“Shut up,” another voice snapped back.

A set of footsteps receded and another came closer to the door. Zelda did not lie back down.

“Oh,” the owner of the voice was tall, incredibly so, “you’re awake! I’m so pleased.” All she could see was a vague silhouette of a lean body with an unnecessarily dramatic flared skirt.

Zelda was suspicious and it must have shown on her face as the figure approached and flicked on a light with a small smirk. The suspicion quickly melted to shock when  _ her _ features were thrown into relief. Pale blue skin, a high bridged nose, soft lips, and blazing red eyes. Zelda wasn’t usually the type to let someone’s looks talk for them, but, god, was this woman beautiful.

The woman seemed to be watching the emotions play across Zelda’s face and the smirk grew when a flush raced up to the tips of Zelda’s ears.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, reaching out to feel Zelda’s forehead and cheeks with her blessedly cool fingers. “You were in quite the state when Link found you.”

“Link?” Zelda asked, trying to keep her breathing from accelerating. She was already starting to feel lightheaded.

“Yes, he lives here with me, has done since he arrived on my planet,” she offered, a sharklike quality slipping into the grin.

“And who might you be?” 

“Me? My name is Midna.”

Zelda mulled over the name for a moment. Midna. It was a very pretty name. She took another moment before saying, “Zelda.”

“Zelda,” Midna repeated. Perhaps this race had some kind of telepathy that made them more attractive to outsiders or something, because Zelda could not remember the last time in her life a woman had made her blush this much on the first meeting. Then again, she had never had such a beautiful woman caress her face with such care on a first meeting either. Regardless, Zelda was going to struggle to make any kind of serious impression on Midna acting like a blushing bride.

“Where are we?” Zelda asked.

“My planet,” Midna repeated, “Twili.”

“Where is that?” 

“Hmmm, just about here, I think,” Midna said, not able to keep the sparkle of mischief out of her eye. “You were wounded badly, you should rest before asking so many questions, darling.”

Zelda felt like she was being made fun of and the twitch of Midna’s lip suggested she wasn’t wrong. Ugh, what was she going to do?

“I just need to contact my ship,” Zelda insisted. “They need to know what happened to me.”

“In time,” Midna reassured. “Link is hauling your craft here and you’ll be free to use what resources I can offer to contact your ship.” Her voice was musical and despite the note of teasing it carried, Zelda relaxed back onto the bed with a sigh. She didn’t have much choice at the moment.

After Midna had gone about bringing a glass on some shimmering liquid to Zelda and it was safely drunk Zelda asked, “How did you treat my wounds?”

“My, aren’t you full of questions,” Midna said with a laugh. Fuck, even that was beautiful. “I have some skill in healing, but for the most part it was Link who set your ankle and made sure you didn’t bleed to death in my bed.”

“I see,” Zelda hummed. She was kind of blocking out the end of that sentence. She couldn’t take it at the moment.

“I’ll let you rest.”

“Yeah,” Zelda replied weakly, slowly settling back into the plush pillows. 

Midna gave one more wolfish grin before flicking the light off again and sweeping out of the room. She left the door open a crack this time and Zelda could clearly hear her laughter carry through the corridor to dance around the room. 

Well, Zelda thought, I’m fucked.


End file.
